warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashen Thanes
The Ashen Thanes are one of the oldest, non-founding chapters in the Imperium. Created sometime during the 4th or 5th Founding, and from uncertain lineage, they were formerly known as the Iron-Bound Thanes, and are the parent chapter of the Exalted Paladins. Unfortunately most of the early records of the Iron-Bound Thanes were lost in the destruction of the Chapter's original Fortress-Monastery, Tol Elmoth, in M37 when the Blood God-worshiping World Eaters Traitor Legion attacked their homeworld, Taur-Hithlum. Rebuilding in the aftermath of this devastating attack, the Chapter reforged their sorely depleted ranks and renamed themselves the Ashen Thanes. Since that tragic era, the Ashen Thanes have gone on to become a well-respected Chapter. Though their Primarch is unknown and the Chapter has made no attempt to discover who it is, they have instead chosen to venerate the Space Wolves' Primarch Leman Russ as their spiritual founder. Why they do is unknown, though their home world was one of many planets brought into the burgeoning Imperium by Russ during the Great Crusade. History Though much of their early history has been lost, the Chapter's Skalds (Librarians) managed to remember some of their early history through their Chapter's oral traditions, passing down their knowledge from one generation of Skalds to the next, and have made the painstaking efforts of re-recording their Chapter's early history. While their exact founding has been forgotten over time, it is known that the Iron-Bound Thanes quickly rose to prominence amongst the the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes for their numerous victories and their reliability to hold to their oaths. If aid was promised from this Chapter, an Imperial Commander could rest assured that it would arrive. One clue as to the Chapter's age is that it was among the first imperial forces to encounter the strike cruiser Blade of Infinity. The next recorded events are from the devastating war in the Ghoul Stars, known as the Pale Wasting, which took place sometime in M34. While they won some renown for having survived where so many other chapters fell, it is commonly said that it significantly altered the character of the Chapter. The Iron-Bound Thanes' attitude towards mortals (considerably kinder than that of many other Chapters which has led to disdain from some their peers or respect from others) was inspired by 'the fear of losing their humanity'. Interactions With Other Chapters Following their participation in the Pale Wasting, the next records come from other chapters which recorded their interactions with the Iron-Bound Thanes: Space Wolves The Space Wolves record a crusade fought alongside the Iron-Bound Thanes in M35. The Iron-Bound Thanes were led by Chapter Master Earl Asgon who forged many bonds with the Space Wolves over the course of the Crusade. It is remembered amongst the Space Wolves that Asgon was a master of combat and bested no less than 12 minor Ork Warbosses in single combat, and is recorded to have '..destroyed a Stompa with naught but a powerfist,' though many believe this feat to just be an exaggeration. Salamanders The Salamanders' first recorded interaction with the Iron-Bound Thanes was recorded in 349.M36 during a xenocidal-retribution strike to drive Dark Eldar forces from the Imperial world of Canet-2. The Salamander Librarian that appears in their historical texts displays both admiration and respect for the Iron-Bound Thanes' determination to protect the civilians of the planet, including refusing to attack a vulnerable Dark Eldar-held valley because it would have required leaving a city helpless and at the mercy of the xenos raiders. Several other accounts come from both of these two Chapters as well as several others all though M34-M36. Burning of the World In 173.M37, a large World Eaters warband unexpectedly translated out of the warp above the Iron-Bound Thanes' Chapter home world of Taur-Hithlum. Without warning, the Chaos vessels opened fire upon the planet and managed to destroy 70% of the surface through orbital bombardment, until the Iron-Bound Thanes' Chapter fleet managed to arrive, (returning from a crusade elsewhere) and engaged the Chaos fleet in orbit. Without Imperial Naval forces to aid them, the Iron-Bound Thanes were hard pressed to wrest control of the skies from the World Eater forces, though their superior tactics eventually forced the Chaos ships to retreat back into the warp, but not without cost. Over half of the fleet was destroyed with many more ships crippled. Rushing down to the besieged planet's surface, the remaining forces found the Fortress-Monastery, Tol Elmoth, in ruins with what few Astartes that had been on world when the attack began fighting hordes of World Eater Marines, and worse, Daemons. The World Eaters had sacrificed a nearby city to their bloody-handed patron god Khorne to summon his blessing, which appeared in the form of a legion of Daemonic forces. What ensued has been burned into not only the memory of the Chapter but their home world as well. For nearly two months these two opposing forces battled, each side unwilling to surrender or give quarter, as none was offered. When things looked their bleakest, unexpected aid arrived in the form of the Space Wolves' 3rd Great Company and a contingent of the Astra Militarum. With these sudden Imperial reinforcements fighting by their side, the battle quickly tipped in favor of the Imperial forces, and a week later the planet had been cleansed of the daemonic taint. Though they had achieved a great victory, it was a Pyrrhic one at best, as it had almost been too late for the Iron-Bound Thanes. With three-quarters of the planet's population dead, Tol Elmoth in lying in ruins and less than a hundred Space Marines remaining, the Chapter had nearly gone past the point of no return. It would take a nearly a thousand years for the planet's population to fully recover and nearly as long for the Chapter to return to full-strength. However, the Chapter's character changed immensely as a result of their near-destruction. Ever after, a full Company would always be left behind to defend their home world when the Chapter was on campaign. The Chapter became far more vengeful than before, letting no defiance go unpunished. Renamed the Ashen Thanes, in memory of the burning of their world, the newly reborn Chapter would take to the stars to forge anew the legacy that they had been lost with the loss of their history. Unknown Astartes In 324.M41 a small warp rift opened above Hithlum and disgorged a deceased Astartes Terminator. Unfortunately, when the corpse was found it was unrecognizable due to the damage the Warp and Reentry had wrought on the outside making it impossible to discern what chapter he was from. What interested the King of the Ashen Thanes the most however was the design of the Terminator Armor which was quite unfamiliar to the Ashen Thanes. From the wrist mounted bolter they deduced that it was meant to use a two-handed close combat weapon, and the inscribed psychic runes told them it was intended to combat the forces of the warp. Unsure what to do with it the armor and unknown marine were given to the Mechanicus of Ania-Anga to study as the Chapter Master was impressed with the design of the armor and wished to incorporate it in his own chapter. A few months into the study the corpse and body vanished after an inquisitorial inspection but enough of the Armor had been studied that the Mechanicus were able to adapt other Terminator armor sets to match it. Dark Millennium With the fall of Cadia at the end of the 13th Black Crusade the Imperium was split in two by the creation of the Great Rift. During this time, warp storms began to ravage the areas near the Jugen sector where the Ashen Thane's homeworld lies. Soon all contact was lost between the greater Imperium and the Ashen Thanes, and though contact has been reestablished during the start of the Indomitus Crusade to the Sector's capital, they have yet to hear from the marines themselves. Reports however have been filtering through of marines bearing the colors and heraldry of the Ashen Thanes arriving to besieged planets in great force to liberate them before leaving. These marines however are described as wearing power armor unlike any seen before on space marines. When contact was reestablished with Ania-Anga, a Forge world close with the Ashen Thanes, they admitted that they had been working on a new model of power armor for the Ashen Thanes had had put them into production not long before the Fall of Cadia. Notable Campaigns *'Scathian Crusade (562.M35)' - After the Scathian sector of the Segmentum Ultima was overrun by an unexpected Ork WAAAGH!, a force of nearby Imperial forces were brought together to reclaim the lost Imperial worlds of this sector. Among those forces were the Iron-Bound Thanes' 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th Companies as well as the Space Wolves' 1st and 2nd Great Companies. Though the two chapters hadn't worked together before, their mutual reverence towards Leman Russ quickly served as a focal point to unite them. Over the course of the next two years, these two chapters would work together on a dozen worlds, fighting side-by-side. By the end of this campaign the Iron-Bound Thanes' Third Captain Aul invited the Great Wolf of the Space Wolves Chapter to visit Tol Elmoth, which he accepted. Once there, Captain Aul told his Chapter Master all that had happened between their Chapter and the Space Wolves. In recognition of the other Chapter's valor, the Chapter Masters of both chapters made binding oaths of brotherhood, uniting the two chapters forever after and ensuring that from then on, when one chapter was in need, the other would answer the call. *'Vandmos war (349.M36)' - In 348.M36, the Imperium lost contact with the Agri-world Canet-2. A company of both the Salamanders and the Ashen Thanes were sent to investigate what had happened. When they arrived they found that Dark Eldar had been raiding the planet and most of the planet's PDF had already been wiped out. With the Salamanders hatred for the Dark Eldar pushing them on, the Imperial force made planetfall to drive the xenos from the agri-world. Near the end of the campaign the Ashen Thanes were busy protecting the remaining civilians when they heard that a trapped Dark Eldar force had been spotted in a nearby valley. While they could have attacked the force with considerable advantage they chose instead to continue their protection of the civilians. Eventually most of the Dark Eldar were killed and what few remained retreated back into the webway. The Imperial forces succeeded in holding the planet from the xenos threat and the Ashen Thanes protection of the Imperial Citizens earned the respect of the Salamanders. *'Burning of the World (173.M37)'- In M37, Taur-Hithlum came under attack from a Warband of the World Eaters. Unfortunately, only the 9th and 10th companies were at the Fortress-Monastery, Tol Elmoth, with the rest of the chapter still returning from a crusade. During a week-long siege, the World Eaters ravished Taur-Hithlum, killing and burning in the name of their barbaric god. When Tol Elmoth's defenses began to fail, the rest of the Chapter translated into realspace and immediately engaged the World Eaters fleet for control of the skies. In one of the fiercest space battles of the millennium, the Iron-Bound Thanes wrested control of the skies of Taur-Hithlum in order to support what few Astartes were left resisting the invaders on the surface. It was said that the fires on the surface were so bright that it reflected off the moons. After having sacrificed over half their fleet in order to drive off the Chaos fleet, the Iron-Bound Thanes that landed on the surface were horrified to see the carnage and Daemons over running their home. Doubtless the Chapter would have fought to the last man to save their world, and would have ended up doing that very thing had Imperial Guard reinforcements not arrived to aid them. By the time the last of the Khornate Daemons had been cast into the warp both Taur-Hithlum and the Iron-Bound Thanes were devastated beyond recognition. Seventy-five percent of the planet's population had been slaughtered by the Chaos forces, the Chapter had lost more than half of its fleet and only 80 marines still lived. Rather than give in to their fate, the remaining Astartes, under the temporary command of the Dreadnought Malbung until a new chapter master was chosen, swore an oath of terrible revenge and called in every favour, oath of brotherhood, and promise of aid to the chapter they had amassed over the millennium -- from the Space Wolves to the Deathwatch. Even with those, however, it would be nearly a thousand years until the Chapter returned to full strength. In the meantime, the Chapter had changed radically, even changing its name to the 'Ashen Thanes', until they made the World Eaters suffer as they had. *'War of Vengeance (992.M37)' - In the closing years of the 37th Millennium a World Eaters Warband, the Sons of Slaughter, attacked a Imperial Hive World in the same sector as Taur-Hithlum, the home world of the Ashen Thanes. With only 700 Marines under his command, Chapter Master Elohim did not hesitate to take the majority of his Chapter, (leaving a full company behind to protect Taur-Hithlum) and take this chance for revenge. In the battle that followed, the Ashen Thanes' fury was such that it reminded a Chaplain of when he had fought alongside the Blood Angels' Death Company. During the battle many marines were slain on both sides, but only 2 Astartes stood out; 3rd Company, 2nd Squad Sergeant Amras, who defeated a Chaos Terminator in single combat, though he lost his left arm and eye in the process, and Chapter Master Elohim who used the relic powerfist, Oath of Vengeance against World Eaters for the first time since it was forged. The names of 30 World Eaters were inscribed on the fist afterwards to commemorate victory of these slain enemies. This marked the first appearance of the darker side of the Ashen Thanes; diverging from their normally more disciplined approach to a virtually uncontrollable frenzy, which was alarmingly similar to their foes. *'6th War of Exaltation (532.M40)- '''One of the larger crusades of the century, the 6th War of Exaltation was led by the Exalted Paladins Astartes Chapter and included support from 12 Astra Militarum regiments as well as 2 other Astartes chapters; the Ashen Thanes and the Twilight Shadows. The latter was a surprise as both the Exalted Paladins and the Ashen Thanes actively despised the Twilight Shadows due to both their stealthier tactics, as well as the knowlage that the Twilight Shadows would be actively gathering information on them. The target of the Crusade was the Ork Empire of the Great Warboss Gitsmash Bonebreaka in the south Segmentum Pacificus which had grown large enough to pose a significant threat. With incredible momentum the 2 forces clashed, the furious zeal of the Exalted Paladins driving the crusade on towards the center of the empire like a bolt through flesh. When they reached the planet of the Ork Warboss the crusade ground to a halt as, while the Imperial Forces held the edge in firepower, the Ork reinforcements from the rest of the Empire seemed endless. Ork fleets were blasted to flaming wreckage crashing down on the planets surface only to be rebuilt into new fleets. only through numerous orbital bombardments upon the planets great scrapyards were the Imperial forces able to gain any head way. With casualties mounting higher and higher and the Ork warboss protected by a powerful shield from orbital bombardment, the Exalted Paladins King decided to end the Ork WAAAGH by killing the Warboss and had the Ashen Thanes and his own paladins land on the planet to try and fight their way to the Warboss. With Thanes and Paladins fighting side by side even Orks had no chance in close combat against them. The Warboss was more cunning than they thought however and he began to send Orks more specialized in heavy firepower to counter the more close combat oriented Astartes. After losing 5 squads to a pair of Gargants and things looked their grimmest, the onslaught slowed. As the Astartes wondered what had changed, the Orks still fighting them were suddenly wiped out by a surprise attack from the Twilight Shadows. While the Orks had been distracted by the Thanes and Paladins, the Twilight Shadows had flanked them as well as planting numerous motion activated bombs to cover their rear. With the Twilight Shadows covering the flanks the Astartes force was able to easily reach the warboss who was quickly overrun by the combined might of the Astartes. With the Warboss dead the Empire quickly broke down into smaller factions warring for control and became easy prey for the Imperial Forces. After enacting numerous Exterminatus, the Ork threat was abolished and the chapters parted ways. *'Tau'col Raid (841.M41)-''' In response to numerous attempts from the Tau to expand their borders southwards, the Ashen Thanes were instructed to stop their attempts. Knowing that the area had larger problems than the Tau, and they had nearly no support from the over taxed local Imperial forces Chapter Master Dorwin Felomin came up with a strategy to stop the Tau advances. Instead of attacking the Tau's expansionary forces directly he instead had his forces jump directly into the core regions of the Tau worlds. Upon arriving the chapters fleet would immediately attack the planets orbital defenses with overwhelming force, often destroying the targets within an hour or less. Upon destroying the defenses they would immediately launch an exterminatus on the planet, most through orbital bombardment, on the more well protected through Atmospheric Incinerator Torpedoes. Once the majority of the planets population had been wiped out the chapter would jump to the next system. While the use of cyclonic torpedoes was expensive and the fleet did sustain damage, the plan was for the most part a major success as whenever they came across a planet with too strong protection, they would immediately disengage and escape into the warp. Through this they wiped out 2 mining worlds, a Vespid world, and 5 Tau civilized world, while only sustaining minor losses. This dramatically weakened the Tau expansion forces as a major portion was recalled into the Tau empire to protect against further attack. With the Expansion force weakened, and some of the problems of the local sectors sorted out in the mean time the Ashen Thanes were now able to gather enough support from the Imperial Navy and Guard to attack the Expansion forces, driving them out of Imperial Space and retaking the worlds they had started to colonize. This permanently slowed Tau expansion from then on as the defenses of Tau worlds was increased to prevent a second raid. The Tau'col Raid is considered one of the most successful crusades led by the Ashen Thanes and earned them great praise from the Imperium as well as other Astartes chapters. However, what most of the Imperium doesn't know is that the Ashen Thanes had a secondary objective. While the Chapter follows the command to 'Hate the Xenos' they haven't forgotten that the Emperor himself studied Xenos Technology and the Ashen Thanes went out of their way to scavenge Tau technology to study and reverse engineer secretly. They were especially interested in the weaponry on Tau battle suits as well as Tau Terraforming technology. While the battle suit technology has provided some advances they have only made little progress with what Terraforming technology they scavenged from the Tau colony worlds. *'Alliance War (987.M41)' Chapter Homeworld Taur-Hithlum, the Chapter home world of the Ashen Thanes, is a feudal world located in the Jugen Sector of the Segmentum Tempestus near the far western reach of the Segmentum. With moderate temperatures, two great oceans, mountains, and it's great forests, it is reminiscent of ancient Terra. Possessing two moons - Ingwel and Elwel - its gravity is 1.11 times higher than that of Terra. The planet's day is 21 solar hours and its year 1.5 Terran years. Before the World Burning, forests covered nearly half of the planet. While it has regrown it is still only about one-third of it's original size by the 41st Millennium. The planet follows a strange offspring of the Imperial Creed, worshiping the Emperor as a powerful, but distant deity who sent his demi-god son to save the planet from strange monsters from the 'Bleak Night' and the 'Daemons of the Abyss'. The Astartes are seen as the mortal heirs of the demi-god Leman Russ, left behind to protect their world, chosen from the greatest of their people. While the Ashen Thanes are seen by the people as the true rulers of the planet, the Chapter rarely intervene in the affairs of the planet's separate kingdoms, save when a conflict is clearly one-sided. While the planet has been a part of the Imperium since the Great Crusade it has remained relatively unimportant until the Iron-Bound Thanes were founded. This world is distinctly different from most of the worlds of the Imperium. While it's religion is close enough to the imperial Creed that it satisfies the Inquisition and the Adeptus Ministorum (at least enough that they don't challenge the Ashen Thanes) it is still distinctly unique. The planet also is isolated enough that it never learned Gothic in any form other than what the Astatres use to communicate with the rest of the Imperium, instead speaking their own native language called Algund. M42 After the birth of the Great Rift, a warp storm ravaged in and near the Jugen sector where the Taur-Hithlum lay. During the storm contact was lost with the Astartes homeworld. After the storm dissipated, ships of the sector battlefleet were sent to investigate. To their astonishment, they found the entire system had vanished. Moved or drawn into the Immaterium by the warpstorm. Chapter Recruitment The Chapter's recruits are drawn from the inhabitants of Taur-Hithlum. Each year the cities celebrate King Russ's Feast. Even when at war the various kingdoms will cease fighting to celebrate the day Leman Russ came to Taur-Hithlum. On that day all young men of the appropriate age are presented to a representative of the Ashen Thanes. Those that are deemed worthy compete in a series of games designed to find the strongest among them. Those that make it that far are allowed to take the first of three Trials: First Trial - Body At the start of the First Trial, potential Aspirants are given a Mahtan Sword (without the mono-molecular edge) and told to slay one of the four greatest predators on Taur-Hithlum. Drauglin, (similar in appearance to a wolf but larger with spiky bone growths), Ungukil (large eight-legged venomous predators), Vaska (strange humanoid creatures that live in caves deep in the mountains) or even a mighty Wyrm (draconic creatures named after Terran legends, males can emit fire while females have wings). Once slain, the Aspirants must skin or decapitate the monster and bring either it's hide or head to a small town on the edge of one of the great oceans. There, they are taken by the Chapter's serfs to the island where the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery, Tol Menel, is located. There they will undergo the Second Trial. Second Trial - Heart At Tol Menal, all the remaining Aspirants are put into pairs, with each partner swearing to protect and aid the other. These pairs are put through serious and difficult trials, none of which would be possible to succeed at if alone. The trials include such things as a dangerous obstacle course and a mock battle with a full-fledged Astartes. This part of the Trials takes several days to complete during which the partners will stay together for the entire period. If either partner fails, both Aspirants will either become a Chapter Serf or a servitor depending on the nature of their failure. Those pairs that make it all the way are given the Final Trial. Final Trial - Soul After the Second Trial, the remaining pairs are brought to an arena and told that they must duel each other, and only the victor will be allowed to become an Astartes of the 'Iron-Bound' (Ashen Thanes). Those that follow through with this directive and fight their partner fail. Only those that hold to the oath that they made to their partner at the beginning of the Second Trial, pass. This is similar to the Blood Angels' 'Test of Horus', in that only those who refuse to fight their friend and soon-to-be Battle-Brother are accepted into the Chapter and begin the gene-seed implantation process. Chapter Culture The Chapter strictly holds to a code of honor called the Comitautus. The Astartes of each squad are loyal directly to their companies' Earl (Captain), following his orders and avenging his death if he is slain. In return, each Earl appoints the best Sergeants he can, and arms his warriors with the best arms and equipment. A similar relationship exists between the Earls and the Chapter Master. Whenever a Chapter Master either passes his 200th year as Chapter Master or successfully leads his Chapter to a series of five great victories, he is allowed to take on the title of 'King of Taur-Hithlum'. The Chapter's interactions with normal humans are considerably different from most other chapters, due to their fear of becoming as monstrous as the forces they battle, as well as the pity they have for these mortals' short lifespans, the chapter treat mortals with a greater respect than almost all other chapters. Whenever they recruit a new Aspirant from Taur-Hithlum, they give the family of the Aspirant 'were-gild' (also known as 'man price' - a value placed on every being and piece of property) in return for the boy. This restitution usually takes the form of a modest amount of money or food which is always welcome. This is part of their unusually close relationship with the rest of their planet. Ever since the devastation wrought by the World Eaters that nearly destroyed both the mortal population and the Chapter, the Ashen Thanes have been unusually close with their mortal neighbours. For example, once a decade a battle-brother has the right to visit his mortal family (or descendant for the older Marines of the Chapter). The bond between the Chapter's marines are extremely strong. To offend one is to offend his squad - to accuse one of cowardice is to insult the entire Chapter - and they never let an offence pass unchallenged. Ever since the burning of their world and their change, the Ashen Thanes they have become more vengeful than ever before, even going so far as to kill other Imperial forces when they are insulted. In one infamous case a battle-brother shot an Astra Militarum officer because he had decided to save some of his forces by giving only half-hearted support to the Ashen Thanes. Whenever one Astartes offends a fellow battle-brother, they either take the argument to a Chaplain or, more often than not, have an honor-duel, either to first blood or disarming. The Chapter generally does not speak Low Gothic unless necessary, and usually only when speaking to other Imperial forces. The Chapter generally speaks either their planet's native language, Algund, or High Gothic. Chapter Organization Unlike their successors, the Exalted Paladins, the Ashen Thanes actually follow the Codex Astartes. With their organizational structure matching that laid out in the Codex, though they maintain certain traditional names for certain ranks, such as Skald(Librarian), Earl (captain), and King (Chapter Master) as well as maintaining 1 unique position. Other than that the only unusual thing about the chapter is the low number of Dreadnoughts due to how many were destroyed during the World Burning. Since then, many have been replaced with either new Dreadnoughts or Centurions. Executioner- The Executioner is a unique position created after the World Burning. The role of the executioner is to grant any captured World Eater Chaos marines a silent, disgraceful death. The captured marines are brought away from the battlefield and killed via decapitation without fanfare or noise therefore angering Khorne who expects his warriors to die in battle. The Executioner wears an entirely jet black set of armor and wields an Ancient Power Scythe called Anonym-Dod. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Ashen Thanes are masters of close combat and have built up an impressive amount of power weapons. They have even developed a modified version of the ancient MK III power armor that incorporates a holster on the back, so that every marine can carry a full-sized melee weapon, be it a chainsword or a power ax. Only the Chapter's Devastator Marines lack these additional attachments. In order to get them to the front, the Chapter uses armored transports, most of which are of ancient provenance. The Chapter actually possesses enough Spartan tanks to commonly field them as well as having a few relic Sicaran Venators for anti-tank needs. For faster deployment they utilize a variant of the Thunderhawk gunship, dubbed 'Grond', which fields a plasma blastgun instead of a turbo-laser destructor as it's main armament. Their way of waging war is similar, surprisingly, to both the Space Wolves and the Salamanders. Like the Salamanders, the Ashen Thanes prioritize the protection of civilians, and when facing a rebellious planet or city, they will often give rebels a chance (albeit a single chance) to surrender. Like the Space Wolves when they they do enter battle, they do so with a barely restrained fury which is so devastating that many rebellious planets and systems will surrender if the Ashen Thanes are sent to put down an insurrection. This is partly due to when the Chapter's ire is stirred up, the Ashen Thanes' wrath will never relent their assaults and pursuit until they have utterly destroyed their foes. While the Ashen Thanes prefer Close-combat they are wise enough to know that they need to be flexible in their tactics, though their greatest skill still remains close quarters combat. Over time they have developed general strategies for dealing with various enemies; for Orks and Tyranids they hold them off with gunfire for as long as possible while grouping into 'Horde groups' of 2 squads each, one holding off the foe with power weapons and bolt pistols and the other providing fire support. If any defensible locations like tanks are available the horde groups will form up around them. Against Eldar and their corrupt cousins they use selective fire to herd the nimble foes to killzones marked out by devastator squads. Chapter Gene-Seed As an early founding chapter there is little to no change in the chapter gene-seed from that of the parents chapter. Given that they suffer from no known defects it suggests that their parent chapter is either the Ultramarines, Dark Angels, Iron Hands, or White Scars. However, given that the chapters culture is majorly different from any of those chapters, as well as the chapter itself having little to no interactions with those chapters recorded it is still unclear as to who their Primarch might be. Deathwatch Service Unlike some chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, the Ashen Thanes are proud to give some of their best warriors to the Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's xenos-hunting Ordo Xenos. They kept to their eternally sworn oath to recommend some of their best xenos-killing Astartes every twenty-five Terran years. Their insistence on keeping to their oaths is so powerful, that even after the burning of their world and with only 80 battle-brothers left in fighting shape, the Chapter Master still recommended a pair of his best warriors for service to the Deathwatch. Chapter Wargear The Ashen Thanes Chapter is unusual in how many power weapons it can field. All officers, veteran marines, and Housecarls (Honor Guard) will often field power weapons of one sort or another. Sometimes even marine not in those categories will have power weapons if they prove themselves worthy and capable. The reason for the sheer amount of power weapons is that one of the two moons of Taur-Hithlum has many rich deposits, many of which are made of the rarer materials required to make power weapons. In return for giving that moon to the Adeptus Mechanicus to strip of its great amounts of resources, the Mechanicus produces a great amount of power weapons for the Chapter. For those Marines who haven't earned a power weapon, they often wield a chainsword or a Mahtan Sword, a sword from Taur-Hithlum modified to hold a mono-molecular edge. Unique Weapons *'Mahtan Sword'- A Mahtan Sword is one of the most common non-powered weapons used in the Chapter. Each marine is given one once he has joined the ranks of the Chapter's scouts and will keep it throughout their life, even if he replaces it with a powered weapon or chainsword. In the hands of a normal man its 3.5-4 foot blade would be have to be wielded with with both hands. Possessing a deadly mono-molecular edge and a heavy tungsten core, these deadly blades make for an excellent weapon against unarmored targets like most Orks, but is less effective against foes like Necrons. *'Machine Killer cluster missile'- Made to counter Tau technology the Machine Killer cluster missile scatters powerful EMP grenades over a wide area. While useless against many of the Imperiums enemies, they have proven extremely effective against the Tau themselves. *'Bolt Cannon'- So heavy only Terminators, Centurions, and Dreadnoughts can carry them the Bolt cannon fires an enormous 1.5 caliber Bolt via magnetic acceleration with devastating effect. Using over sized kraken Perpetrator rounds it is primarily used as an anti Vehicular weapon, though it also very effective against heavy Infantry. It strikes so hard that a well placed shot can cripple or destroy an Ork Dredduff with the drawback that it has to recharge the capacitors between shots, (taking roughly a second), making solely semi automatic. Unique Armor * Tilkal Armor- Designed after the armor of the unknown Terminator (see above). While the Mechanicus could match many of the designs of the Aegis Terminator armor they were unknowingly studying, they could not match the psychic protections granted by Aegis Armor. Currently the Ashen Thanes have only a dozen sets, each used by high ranking members of the Chapter including the Chief Skald (Librarian), 1st Captain, Reclusiarch, and King (Chapter Master). Vehicles *'Spartan Tank'- Being a very old Chapter it has more Spartan tanks than Land Raiders with each company being able to field 4-2 Spartan tanks. *'Sicaran Venorators'- With a dozen Sicaran Venorators split between the 5th and 6th companies they are able to serve as an effective anti-tank force. *'Grond' Thunderbird- Modified to use a Plasma Blastgun instead of a Turbo Laser they are used for rapid deployment as well as heavy bombardment and anti-titan. Chapter Relics *''Oath of the Ancients'' - A relic blade wielded by the Chapter's Reclusiarch. All over the blade, are the meticulously etched names of the Chapter's founding officers. On the other side of the blade is an oath inscribed in the native language of Taur-Hithlum. *''Oath of Vengeance'' - A powerfist that was broken during the destruction of the Chapter's original Fortress-Monastery Tol-Emroth. Reforged by the Chapter's master artificers, the Oath of Vengeance is used exclusively by the Chapter Master. Each time a World Eater Heretic astartes is slain, his name is inscribed on the relic powerfist. Only when there is no more room to inscribe the name of their fallen enemies, will the Chapter hold their oath of vengeance fulfilled. *''Pinnacle of Might''- The Tilkal Terminator armor used by the King of the Ashen Thanes. Used in tandem with the Oath of Vengeance Powerfist as well as whatever other weapons the King chooses to take into battle. Faster than most Terminator Armors can manage and with an integrated Iron Halo, its speed allow it's might wearer speed nearly equal to that of normal Power Armor while remaining virtually invincible, though it's said it's speed has more to do with the might of the master astartes than the armor design. *''Oath of Unity'' '- A two handed relic blade from the Exalted Paladins as part of their oaths of brotherhood after the World Burning. Used by the 2nd company Earl (captain). *'Bond Blades- Power weapons (either sword or axes) that are given by senior officers to newly-appointed officers of subordinate rank. *''Oath-Breakers' End ''- A master-crafted relic Thunderhammer that possesses a particularly malevolent and bloodthirsty Machine Spirit. This Thunderhammer is only used when battling alongside forces that have broken a vow or a promise to the Chapter as the hammer will strike allies as willingly as enemies. *''Anonym-Dod'' - One of the last power scythes made by the Mechanicum before they were discontinued, the Anonym-Dod, ''or 'unknown death' is one of the few power scythes still in use by the Imperium and is a fearsome sight on any battlefield. Most recently it has been used by the Executioner of the Ashen Thanes to dishonor the followers of Khorne by giving them silent and disgraceful deaths. Chapter Heroes *'Mablung the Unrelenting (701.M35-M42'''- Well-renowned for his skill in combat, his greatest ability is his tracking skills. Legendary for hunting his prey (often enemy commanders) unrelentingly for months at a time, across any and all kinds of terrain. He served with the Deathwatch for 200 years before he battled and lost against a powerful Eldar Farseer, sustaining injuries to severe for even a Astatres to recover from. Once returned to his chapter he was given the honor of being interred in the chapters only Contemptor Dreadnought. The oldest marine to survive the World Burning, he continues to pursue his foes with unrelenting determination even in the 42nd Millennium. *'Angrod the God-Slayer (433-995.M39)'- The most famous of the Chapter's pilots, he was an extremely capable 'Grond' Thunderhawk pilot who was skilled in countering enemy Titans by using strafing pinpoint strikes with a Thunderhawk's Plasma Blastgun. He died when a Ork Mega-Gargant shot the engines of his Thunderhawk, with seconds left he managed to use the booster engines to ram the Mega-Gargant for impressive damage. His record of 21 super-heavy tanks, 12 scout titans/Ork Stompas, and 1 Reaver Titan remains unsurpassed. *'King Dorwin Felomin (550-981.M41)'- The second most recent King of the Ashen Thanes. Led his Chapter to many of their greatest victories, such as the Tau'col Raids and ordered the creation of the Tilkal Terminator armor. Under his leadership as well the Oath of Vengeance power fist was finally finished and the oath held fulfilled, the surface engraved with the names of the 1268 World Eater Astartes since the World Burning. Slain by a Necron Lord in the final battles of the Alliance War. Chapter Fleet *''Star Keeper'' (Apocalypse-class Battleship coverted to battle-barge) - This is the most ancient vessel of the Chapter's fleet. Lost to the warp in M34, it reemerged in relatively good condition in 076.M38, upon which it was immediately reclaimed by the Chapter. It still serves as the flagship of the Chapter's fleet in M42. *''Witness of Horror'' (Battle-Barge) - Last Battle-barge of the Ashen Thanes to survive the World Burning. Renamed from the Glorious Vanguard after surviving the near destruction of the fleet. *''Flames of the Fallen'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Hell Cutter'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Oath of Relief'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Oath of Honor'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Hithlum's Might'' (Strike Cruiser) *''High King's Blessing'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Anticipation of Russ'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Keeper of Oaths'' (Strike Cruiser) *'18 Support Craft' Relations Allies * Space Wolves- One of the closest allies of the Ashen Thanes, the 2 chapters are brought together by their shared veneration of Leman Russ. Through both chapters histories there are many examples of the 2 chapters supporting and aiding each other. The Space Wolves are the only chapter allowed to visit the Ashen Thanes Fortress-Monastery at any time, the other being their successor chapter, the Exalted Paladins. * Salamanders- While the Ashen Thanes rarely work with the Salamanders, the 2 chapters share a mutual respect for each other for their shared concern for the Imperiums citizenry. * Exalted Paladins- The successor chapter of the Ashen Thanes, the Exalted Paladins have a mixed history with their forebears. Not long after the inception of the Exalted Paladins, the Ashen Thanes grew disgusted at the overly zealous, and often extreme methods employed by the Exalted Paladins, refusing to belive that it was a mutation that was the source. It would not be until the World Burning that the 2 chapters would fully reunite under a hatred of the World Eaters traitor legion that had nearly destroyed the Ashen Thanes. Since then the 2 chapters have worked together on numerous occasions to bring the Emperor's wrath to the sons of Angron. Enemies * World Eaters- After the World burning in M37, the Ashen Thanes pursue the destruction of the World Eaters with a fury that startles even other Astartes. Only the Death Company of the Sons of Sanguinus can match the frenzy experienced by the Ashen Thanes when battling against the foes that nearly destroyed them. Willing even to pursue them into the Eye of Terror, the Ashen Thanes regret greatly not being present for the 1st War of Armageddon where Angron himself was banished by the Space Wolves and Grey Knights. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours When the Ashen Thanes were formerly known as the Iron-Bound Thanes, they wore dark blue coloured armour with silver colored trim. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard was also colored silver, with details of silver trim on the gauntlets and gorget. The white coloured squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder pauldron designated a battle-brother's specialty (Tactical, Assault, Devastator and Veteran). A small white Gothic numeral stenciled on the inset of the shoulder pauldron indicated squad number. A white Roman numeral stenciled on the left poleyn (knee guard) indicated company number. Following the near destruction of their home world, the Chapter renamed itself the Ashen Thanes, and took upon themselves a darker and more malign appearance, colouring their battle-plate primarily black, with somber grey on the outer portions of the backpack and face guard of their helmets. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard as well as the shoulder pauldron trim and gorget were coloured red, to symbolize the blood of the innocent that had been shed by both the people of Taur-Hithlum and those battle-brothers that were lost on that fateful day. A red coloured Squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder pauldron indicates squad type. A red Gothic numeral on the inset of the shoulder pauldron indicates squad number. A red stenciled Gothic numeral on the left poleyn indicates company number. Chapter Badge When the Ashen Thanes were still known as the Iron-Bound Thanes, their Chapter badge was a stylized silver ring, which represented their eternal dedication to the Emperor and His ideals. Following the near destruction of their home world which left it an almost lifeless, burnt cinder, the Chapter changed their iconography to that of a burning planet, to serve as a constant reminder of all that they had lost and to stoke the fires of their enmity towards the Ruinous Powers. Notable Quotes By the Ashen Thanes About the Ashen Thanes Feel Free to add your own Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Archangeloffrost